ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Clash of the Titans: Part 1
Episode 10 of Ben 10: New Generation. In the corn fields,Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Elena, and Max are chasing Ultimate Z. Ultimate Z used his hand to open a triangle-shaped portal on the ground, where the four heroes fell. Max pointed his gun at Ultimate Z. But, Ultimate Z jumped down the portal too. "No", Max said.The four heroes saw Ultimate Z and asked where are they. "You are now at the past Greece, where the Greek Gods rule" said Ultimate Z. Then,Ultimate Z disappeared. "This can't be it. We are in this place" Kevin said. Then,they saw a muscular man. "It's Perseus" Gwen said. "You're right,young lady" Perseus said. "Okay,alright" Kevin said. "By the way,I'm Ben Tennyson. I saved our universe a dozen times already" Ben said. "This is my watch.The Trigonmatrix" Ben said as he showed his watch. "I can't believe it.It's beautiful.It's the Magic Wristwatch.Like in Cassandra's prophecy" Perseus said. Then, the others showed their powers. Now, Perseus showed the four to Cassandra."Cassandra. You don't believe the prophecy? Well, here is what is said in it--The Magic Wristwatch, said to protect us all." Perseus told Cassandra, as he showed Ben's Trigonmatrix. "I still fated it never to be believed." Cassandra rejected. Now,the five went to Medusa's forest. There, they saw Medusa. Perseus warned them, "You should be careful.Medusa could turn anyone he sees into stone". "King Polydectes gave me this task.I was also given a mirrored shield from Athena, gold winged sandals from Hermes, a sword by Hephaestus,and Hades' helm of invisibility" he continued.des' helm of invisibility. Medusa was shocked after seeing the five heroes. She used her stone vision but the five heroes avoided it. Then, the four heroes combined their attacks to take her down. Then, Medusa's head was pierced off by Perseus. Now, Perseus thanked the heroes because they helped him. The next day,they helped Theseus slay the Minotaur. They went through the Minotaur's maze. Gwen tried to use mana but it didn't work. "You said it would work" Kevin said. "But not all the time",Gwen said. Ben got an idea. He transformed into Brainstorm. Brainstorm made a mental map of the maze on the sand. Then, he compassed the others on the right way. Later, they fought the Minotaur. The Minotaur was slained by Brainstorm's lightning attack. Then, they freed the Amazons. The next day, they helped Heracles slay the Nemean Lion. Ben transformed into Dynamo. Then, the four other heroes distracted the lion. Then, Dynamo shot a tree. The tree fell down at the Lion, slaying it.After that, they fought the Lernaean Hydra. Ben transformed into Astrodactyl and whipped the Hydra several times. Seeing that it inflicts no damage, Ben transformed into Echo Echo. The four others rode the Hydra's back. Then, Echo Echo generated many clones. Then,they screamed. When the Hydra got angry, it threw away all of the clones. Then Echo Echo transformed into Ultimate Echo Echo. The four heroes went down the Hydra's back. Now, Ben threw sonic discs that surrounded the Hydra.Then, he activated it. Because of so much noise the Hydra fell down the ground.Then, Hercules stabbed a tall tree on its heart. Then, after that, they slayed the Erymanthian Boar. The setting was also in the forest. Ben transformed into Chromastone. The four heroes attacked the boar. Gwen shot mana blasts, Kevin and Hercules threw trees at it,while Elena shot it with her gun. Chromastone saw a rainbow. Chromastone absorbed the rainbow. Then, he fired the ultraviolet ray at the boar,sending it flying away. Hercules finished the boar by shooting arrows on its heart with a bow and arrow. After that, they slayed Geryon and Cerberus. Kevin and Hercules threw trees at Cerberus. While Gwen and Elena distracted Geryon. Gwen shot mana blasts at Chromastone, who absorbs it. Then, Chromastone shot a large ultraviolet blast at Geryon. Geryon was knocked down unconscious. Then, Heracles threw knives at Geryon's heart. Geryon was killed. Now, all of the five heroes attacked Cerberus. Chromastone shot UV-Rays but it did not damaged the creature. So, Ben transformed into Kickin Hawk. While the creature's focus is at the four other heroes, Kickin Hawk cut through the creature using his claws and the blades on his arms. Cerberus fell down and was badly wounded. Now,Hercules stabbed his sword at Cerberus' heart. Now, Hercules thanked the heroes for their help. The next day, the three heroes read Gwen's mythology book. In the Mythological Timeline, they found out that they must encounter the Colossus, Kraken, and the Sirens. As well as go to the Colosseum and have someone to fight as a Gladiator. Now, they went to the Parthenon, one of Greece's most visited spots (in their present time). There,they encountered Colossus,a stone giant. The three heroes are stomped by the stone giant. Then, Ben (in Way Big form), locked his arms. Then, he wrestled with him. Later, Colossus was broken into pieces. The scene now moves to the Kraken Island, where the legendary Kraken was. "Dare to battle the Kraken? I won't do that If I were one of you. Many have tried. None have succeeded. Would you still continue?" Poseidon said. "Yes. We've made up our minds. And if our minds are made up. There's no changing it" Elena said. "Okay. But later, you would regret your decisions" said Poseidon, then he disappeared. Now, the heroes went to the sea. They swam while Ben transformed into Ripjaws. Then,the Kraken emerged. "That's one large squid" Kevin said. TO BE CONTINUED... Characters: Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Elena, Max, Perseus, Cassandra, Theseus, Amazons, Hercules, Poseidon Villains: Ultimate Z, Medusa, Minotaur, Nemean Lion, Lernaean Hydra, Erymanthian Boar, Geryon, Cerberus, Colossus, Kraken Aliens:Heatblast,Brainstorm,Dynamo,Astrodactyl,Echo Echo,Ultimate Echo Echo,Chromastone,Kickin Hawk,Way Big,Ripjaws Category:Episodes Category:Bad Grammar Category:Unknowns